


Tachykardie

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: Kummer, Alkohol, schnelle Herzrhythmen und Erkenntnisse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).



> Hui, was'n da passiert. Eigentlich shippe ich doch Thiel & Boerne.   
> Aber irgendwie hat sich diese Idee festgesetzt und musste raus. 
> 
> Schenken möchte ich die Geschichte KeinButterdieb für all die wunderbaren Geschichten, die ich sooo gerne lese <3
> 
> Damit verabschiede ich mich jetzt erstmal in den Sommerurlaub, wo ich bestimmt schreiben, aber wegen mäßigem Internet eher nichts posten werden. 
> 
> Nach dem Urlaub gehts dann mit Sicherheit mit meinem Mehrteiler "Changes" weiter.

„Alberich? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Den ganzen Tag über war seine Assistentin so schweigsam gewesen und ihr Blick wirkte unendlich traurig. So hatte er sie nicht einmal erlebt, als Wotan gestorben war.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung.“

Sie wandte sich ab, doch er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und dreht Sie zurück. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf und hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er sie an.

„Nein“, sagte sie und ihre blauen Augen begannen feucht zu glitzern. „Nichts ist in Ordnung.“

Sie gab sich alle Mühe ihre Tränen weg zu blinzeln, aber es wollte ihr nicht gelingen und der erste Tropfen bahnte sich seinen Weg über ihre Wange.

Noch nie hatte er sie weinen sehen. In all den Jahren nicht. Er ging vor ihr in die Knie und zog sie in die Arme, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Was ist denn passiert?“ Er flüsterte die Worte während sie ihre stummen Tränen an seine Schulter weinte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann löste sie sich von ihm und sagte tonlos: „Ich habe heute Morgen erfahren, dass jemand, der mir einmal sehr viel bedeutet hat, letzte Woche bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen ist.“

Seine Hände ruhten immer noch auf ihren Schultern und er begann jetzt vorsichtig über ihre Oberarme zu streichen.

„Das tut mir leid.“

Er hasste es Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, in einem solchen Zustand zu sehen.

„Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun, Silke?“

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern sie jemals bei ihrem Vornamen genannt zu haben, aber jetzt erschien es ihm richtig. Erschien ihm vertraut.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und ihre Wimperntusche hinterließ schwarze Spuren. Sie schluckte.

„Würden Sie sich heute Abend mit mir betrinken?“

Ihre Frage überraschte ihn zugegebenermaßen, aber er nickte.

„Wenn Ihnen das hilft, dann sehr gerne.“

Sie lächelte so gut es ging.

„Aus ärztlicher Sicht muss ich Sie aber darauf hinweisen, dass man vorher eine gewisse Grundlage in Form eines anständigen Essens schaffen sollte.“ Er lächelte sie an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mir danach ist, Essen zu gehen.“ Sie machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer redet denn von einem Restaurant. Ich koche uns was, einverstanden? Ohne vorher etwas zu essen sind Sie ja sonst nach einem Schnapsglas schon volltrunken.“

Sie nickte. In Ordnung.

„Um acht bei mir?“

Wieder nickte sie und blinzelte noch einmal die Tränen weg.

Die Traurigkeit, die sie ausstrahlte, tat ihm fast körperlich weh. Und so zog er sie ein weiteres Mal an sich und hielt sie. Nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann stand er auf, drehte sich um und ging in sein Büro um seinen Kittel aufzuhängen.

Seine Assistentin blieb noch einen Moment lang stehen und ging dann ebenfalls um sich umzuziehen.

\---

Um Punkt acht klingelte es an seiner Tür. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass sie pünktlich sein würde. Die Quiche war fast fertig und den Wein hatte er längst dekantiert.

Als er die Tür öffnete, überraschte ihn der Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Da stand Silke Haller, seine Alberich, in Jeans und T-Shirt vor seiner Tür, in der einen Hand einen Sechserträger Bier und in der anderen zwei Flaschen Wein.

Während er sich noch fragte, ob er sie schon jemals in etwas anderem als ihren schicken Arbeitsoutfits gesehen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass sie das mit dem Betrinken offensichtlich ziemlich ernst meinte.

„Guten Abend Alberich, kommen Sie rein.“ Er bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung einzutreten.

„Hallo Chef.“ Sie steuerte an ihm vorbei und stellte die Getränke auf dem Couchtisch ab. „Es riecht gut.“

Er war ihr gefolgt und stand jetzt hinter ihr. „Die Quiche müsste jeden Moment fertig sein. Setzen Sie sich doch einfach schon mal.“

Er zog einen Stuhl zurück und nickte ihr zu.

„Danke.“

Er ging zurück in die Küche und nahm die Quiche aus dem Ofen. Er hatte noch nie einen Abend privat mit seiner Assistentin bei sich zuhause verbracht.

Sicher, sie waren schon einige Male zusammen Kaffee trinken gewesen und ihr missglücktes Blind Date hatte er auch nicht vergessen, aber dies hier war etwas anderes.

Er trug den Wein zum Tisch und platzierte dann zwei Teller mit dampfender Quiche darauf.

„Guten Appetit.“

Das Essen verlief erst schweigend, dann begann seine Assistentin plötzlich zu erzählen. Er sagte nichts, ließ sie reden und hörte zu.

„Ich weiß gar nicht genau, warum mich das so mitnimmt. Wir hatten Jahre lang keinen Kontakt. Bis zu dieser Fortbildung vor einer Woche. Da haben sind wir uns wieder begegnet.“ Sie schluckte schwer. „Und irgendwie war alles plötzlich wie damals.“

Eine einsame Träne rollte ihr über die Wange und er unterdrückte den Impuls über den Tisch zu greifen und sie wegzuwischen.

„Es ist schon irgendwie verrückt. Ich hatte damals wirklich mit ihm abgeschlossen. Aber letzte Woche...“

Sie griff nach dem Wein und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Es ging also um einen Mann. Einen Mann, mit dem Silke Haller in ihrer Vergangenheit offenbar etwas verbunden hatte.

„Wie heißt es so schön: 'Alte Liebe rostet nicht', nicht wahr.“

Jetzt ergriff er das Wort: „Sie waren früher ein Paar?“

„Hm, ja, irgendwie schon.“

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Na ja, es war nicht so einfach.“ Sie lachte bitter. „Er war verheiratet.“

Das hatte er nun nicht erwartet, dass Silke Haller sich auf verheiratete Männer einließ.

Andererseits, was wusste er schon über sie?

„Er hat damals an der Uni ein Forschungsprojekt betreut, an dem ich teilgenommen habe.“

Sie brach ab, griff nach ihrem Weinglas und stand auf.

Er beobachtete sie. Diese kleine, großartige Frau, ohne die er bei der Arbeit vollkommen aufgeschmissen wäre. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde, aber es war die Wahrheit.

Eine Weile stand sie an der Tür, die auf seinen Balkon führte und sah schweigend hinaus.

„Wollen wir uns nach draußen setzen?“ Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ja, warum nicht.“

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend auf der kleinen Bank auf seinem Balkon, dann sprach sie weiter.

„An einem Abend wurde es spät im Labor. Wir waren allein und irgendwie... Na ja, wie so etwas eben so geht...“

Er merkte, dass es ihr unangenehm war, darüber zu reden.

„Ein paar Monate ging das so. Und ich dumme Kuh habe damals wirklich geglaubt er würde seine Frau und seine Kinder für mich verlassen. Für eine junge Doktorandin, die obendrein noch ein Zwerg ist.“

Hatte er bisher versucht nur zuzuhören, so musste er jetzt etwas sagen.

„Ein ganz großartiger Zwerg.“

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, sprach dann aber unbeirrt weiter.

„Tja und dann, als seine Frau das mit uns spitzgekriegt hat...“ Ein weiterer Schluck Wein. „Da hat er sich dann getrennt. Von mir.“

Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Küche.

Er sah ihr nach und fragte sich plötzlich, warum er bisher nie mehr in ihr gesehen hatte, als seine Assistentin. Nicht einmal damals, als sie versehentlich miteinander gechattet hatten.

Mit zwei Bier in der Hand kam sie wieder. Sie hielt ihm eins hin.

Ihr zu Liebe griff er nach der Flasche. Für Thiel ließ er sich ja immerhin auch hin und wieder dazu herab dieses Gebräu zu trinken.

Als sie sich wieder setzte, hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl als sei sie ihm näher als vorhin. Die Bank war aber auch wirklich nicht groß, es konnte also Zufall sein.

„Ich hab mich dann auf die Stelle hier in Münster beworben. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Hab die Dissertation hingeschmissen.“

Sie trank einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Bierflasche.

„Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte damit abgeschlossen, aber dann, letzte Woche auf dieser Fortbildung, da stand er plötzlich vor mir. „Hallo Silke“ hat er gesagt und mich angelächelt, so als sei nichts gewesen.“

Noch mehr Bier.

„Abends waren wir miteinander essen. Danach spazieren. Er hat erzählt, dass er sich von seiner Frau hat scheiden lassen. Hat mich zu sich nach Stuttgart eingeladen.“

Sie ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

„Er wollte sich melden. Und als er das nicht getan hat, da hab ich ihm gestern auf die Mailbox gesprochen.“ Erneut bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg. „Und heute Morgen hat mich dann seine Sekretärin angerufen.“

Ein Schluchzen und ein weiterer Schluck Bier.

Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und war für einen kurzen Moment erschrocken darüber, wie gut sich das anfühlte. Hier mir ihr auf der Bank.

„Haben Sie ihn geliebt?“

Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen ihn.

„Damals ja. Sehr. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, die mich nicht auf meine Größe reduziert und bemitleidet haben.“

Sie schob ihren Kopf ein wenig hin und her, als würde sie eine bequeme Position suchen.

„So wie Sie.“

Sein Herz machte einen klitzekleinen Sprung und er wusste nicht recht, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprach sie weiter.

„Irgendwie hatte ich mir nach der Fortbildung Hoffnungen gemacht, dass wir es nochmal probieren würden.“

Sie hob die Flasche an und stellte fest, dass sie leer war. Ein Schulterzucken.

Mit der freien Hand griff er neben die Bank, hob die halbvolle Weinflasche hoch und hielt sie ihr hin.

Sie griff danach und trank aus der Flasche. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und eigentlich war das auch ein absoluter Fauxpas, doch heute fiel es ihm leicht darüber hinwegzusehen.

„Ich hätte Ihnen auch ein Glas gegeben.“ Er lächelte Sie an.

„Tschuldigung, ich glaube, ich sollte vielleicht nichts mehr trinken.“ Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck und lachte leise.

„Es soll wohl irgendwie nicht sein.“

Ihr Kopf schmiegte sich wieder an seine Schulter und er justierte seine Hand an ihrem Oberarm.

„Was soll nicht sein?“

Sie drehte die Weinflasche in ihren Händen.

„Ach, Sie wissen schon. Die große Liebe und so. Das ist doch alles Scheiße.“

Da hatte sie allerdings recht.

„Das letzte männliche Wesen, mit dem ich mein Bett geteilt habe, war Wotan.“

Jetzt lachte sie lauter und trank einen weiteren Schluck aus der Weinflasche.

Er lachte leise mit ihr und wie von selbst setzten sich plötzlich seine Finger auf ihrem Oberarm in Bewegung und strichen vorsichtig auf und ab.

„Sein Tod macht mich gar nicht so traurig. Ich meine, natürlich tut es mir leid. Schließlich hat er mir wirklich mal viel bedeutet. Aber schlimmer ist dieses Gefühl, dass das nichts mehr wird mit dem Glücklichsein in diesem Leben.“

Wieder lachte sie leise und rückte noch ein bisschen näher an ihn heran.

„Ach“, begann er zögernd. „So schnell ist Ihr Leben ja noch nicht zu Ende. Da findet sich schon noch jemand.“

Sie seufzte.

„Und _wo_ bitte soll sich jemand finden? Jemand der es ernst meint? Der kein Mitleid hat und der nicht irgendwelche seltsamen Fantasien befriedigen will? Der Versuch mit diesem Chat damals ist ja auch in die Hose gegangen...“

Seine Finger hielten auf ihrem Arm plötzlich inne.

Natürlich war er auch irgendwie enttäuscht gewesen damals, als ausgerechnet sie bei ihrem Blind Date aufgetaucht war. Andererseits war es ein schöner Abend gewesen. Und hieß es nicht, dass man das Glück manchmal direkt vor sich hatte ohne es zu sehen?

„Das klang jetzt irgendwie blöd, oder?“ Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihn an. „Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass ich damals einfach nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass ausgerechnet mein Chef mein Blind Date ist.“

Seine Finger nahmen die Bewegung wieder auf.

„Für mich war das auch eine große Überraschung. Oder eher einer kleine.“

Sie brach den Blickkontakt ab und trank noch einmal aus der Weinflasche. Dann hielt sie ihm die Flasche hin.

„Auch noch? Ich glaube, ich habe genug.“

Er leerte die Flasche und stellte sie wieder neben die Bank.

„Sind sie betrunken, Chef?“

Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Nein, eher nicht. Und außerdem bin ich heute Abend nicht Ihr Chef.“

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sondern?“

Er drehte sich ein wenig zu ihr.

„Heute Abend bin ich einfach nur ein Freund, der sich mit Ihnen betrinkt und sich um Ihre Psychohygiene kümmert.“

Beide lachten.

„Ich dachte Sie sind nicht betrunken?“

„Nein, aber Sie.“

Sie knuffte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Bin ich nicht. Höchstens ein bisschen.“

Wieder schmiegte sie sich in seinen Arm.

„Ist Ihnen kalt?“

Es wurde wirklich langsam frisch.

„Ein bisschen. Aber es ist so schön hier draußen.“

Er schob sie ein wenig zur Seite und stand auf.

„Moment.“

Mit einer Wolldecke kam er zurück auf den Balkon und legte sie ihr um die Schultern.

„Besser?“

Sie nickte.

„Und Ihnen ist nicht kalt?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wollte verneinen, doch sie hob die eine Seite der Decke an und bedeutete ihm mit darunter zu kommen.

Nach kurzem Zögern setzte er sich wieder und ließ sich bereitwillig in die Decke hüllen.

Wie von allein fand sein Arm seinen Weg hinter ihren Rücken und seine Hand kam auf ihrer Taille zu liegen.

Sie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Schön war das. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass er an ihrem ruhte.

In seinem Kopf schlugen die Gedanken Purzelbäume und er fragte sich, was hier gerade passierte.

Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend so dagesessen hatten, drehte sich Silke eine kleines bisschen zu ihm hin. Statt an seiner Schulter lehnte ihr Kopf nun an seiner Brust und er fragte sich, ob sie hörte, dass sein Herz immer schneller schlug.

„Chef? Waren sie schon mal beim Kardiologen? Sie klingen ein bisschen tachykard.“

Sie lachte leise gegen seine Brust.

„So, tue ich das?“

„Mhm...“

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass mein Herz aus kardiologischer Sicht in Bestzustand ist.“

Er zog sie ein wenig näher.

„Und sonst? Wie ist der restliche Zustand?“

Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Brust.

„Sicher nicht in Bestzustand.“ Er sprach ohne groß über seine Worte nachzudenken.

„Das ist nicht gut. Gibt es eine Diagnose?“

Sie musste wirklich betrunken sein. Und er auch. Sonst hätte er niemals das gesagt, was er jetzt sagte.

„'S is zu oft gebrochen worden. Von einer untreuen Ehefrau und von vielen anderen, die damit gespielt haben.“

Die Hand auf seiner Brust begann sich zu bewegen und malte nun kleine Kreise.

„Ob man das reparieren kann?“

So bestimmt.

Er ließ seinen Kopf ein Stückchen nach vorne sinken und nahm zum ersten Mal bewusst den Duft ihrer Haare wahr. So gut. Alles in diesem Moment fühlte sich richtig an. Wie sie hier saßen, sich vorsichtig berühren und sie anfing ihn zu reparieren. Das Gleiche wollte er auch tun.

„Und wie ist es mit Ihrem Herz? Ist das auch reparabel?“

Ein leichtes Schulterzucken.

„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte sie gegen seine Brust. „Da müsste schon ein Profi ran. Jemand der sich wirklich auskennt.“

Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen: „Ein Kardiologe?“

Lachend hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ein Rechtsmediziner wäre mir lieber.“

Er griff nach ihrer Hand auf seiner Brust.

„Das sollte sich einrichten lassen. Ich kenne da einen sehr fähigen, überaus qualifizierten...“

Weiter kam er nicht. Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn jetzt ansah, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Darin lag so viel Wärme und Zärtlichkeit, dass er sich fragen musste, ob er jemals etwas schöneres gesehen hatte.

Er ließ ihre Hand los und legte seine vorsichtig an ihre Wange. Strich mit dem Daumen über die Spuren der verschmierten Wimperntusche. Ein kurzes Zögern noch, dann senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie zart.

Ihre Hand wanderte zu seinem Nacken und sie zog ihn näher. Küsste zurück und strich mit ihrer Zungenspitze kurz an seiner Unterlippe entlang.

Hatte sie eben schon behauptet er sei tachykard, so hätte ein EKG jetzt mit Sicherheit einige Extrasystolen aufgezeichnet.

Warum war ihm das nicht früher klar geworden?

Ihre Küsse wurden fordernder und Silke wand sich plötzlich aus seinem Arm, um rittlings auf seinen Schoß zu rutschen.

Er brach den Kuss und griff nach ihren Handgelenken.

„Du bist nicht _so_ betrunken, oder?“

Sie lachte.

„ _So_ betrunken, dass ich etwas tun würde, das ich morgen bereue?“

Er nickte.

„Nein. So betrunken bin ich nicht.“

„Gut.“

Er küsste sie wieder. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken und fanden ihren Weg unter ihr T-Shirt, während ihre Hände durch sein Haar fuhren und ihn immer tiefer in den Kuss zogen.

„Silke...“ Flüsterte er gegen ihren Mund, als er seine Arme fest um sie schlang, mit ihr aufstand und sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer trug.


	2. Epilog

Als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, konnte er noch nicht richtig begreifen, was da in der letzten Nacht passiert war und wer hier in seinem Bett lag. 

Er beobachtete die Frau in seinem Arm und eine Welle des Glücks machte sich in ihm breit.

Manchmal, da lag das Glück wirklich näher als gedacht. 

Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte.

Hatte er sich doch fast damit abgefunden gehabt, den Rest seines Lebens allein zu verbringen, so lag er jetzt hier mit dieser smarten, wunderschönen Frau, die er schon so lange als sein besseres Viertel bezeichnete ohne verstanden zu haben, dass sie noch viel mehr als das war.

„Guten Morgen.“ 

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Guten Morgen, Silke.“ 

Er küsste sie aufs Haar.

„Das hört sich alles schon viel besser an. Sie tippte auf seine Brust.“

Er lachte. 

„Ich denke trotzdem, dass die Reparatur noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird, oder?“

Sie schmiegte sich in seinen Arm.

„Mhm, ich denke schon.“ 

Er spürte wieder ihre Finger auf seiner Brust Kreise malen. 

„Das war übrigens nicht mein Plan.“

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sah sie an. 

„Was meinst du?“

„Dich betrunken machen und dann...“ Sie lächelte. „Ich wollte eigentlich wirklich nur ein bisschen Ablenkung.“

Er strich ihren Arm entlang. 

„Das mit der Ablenkung hat doch funktioniert, oder?“ 

Sie küsste ihn zur Antwort. 

So traurig es war, der Mann, der ihr einst das Herz gebrochen hatte, hatte nun irgendwie dafür gesorgt, dass jemand den Schaden wieder reparieren würde. Jemand, von dem sie sich das insgeheim schon so lange gewünscht hatte. 


End file.
